


A Question of Ingredients

by certain_as_the_sun



Category: Corpse Bride (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4191573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/certain_as_the_sun/pseuds/certain_as_the_sun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Victor and Victoria are getting married, but Victor has a question about the wedding cake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Question of Ingredients

**Author's Note:**

> This silly little idea came to me when I imagined what Victor and Victoria's wedding might be like compared to Victor and Emily's, and it wouldn't leave me alone. It's been a while since I last saw the film, so I'm sorry if any of the characters are OOC. Obviously, I don't own _Corpse Bride_ or any of its characters.

It was the day before Victor's wedding, and he was reciting his vows at the breakfast table while his mother offered some friendly advice.

"Stop stammering! And stop that mumbling, I can't hear a word you say. DON'T YOU DARE ROLL YOUR EYES AT ME!"

If he wasn't nervous before, he definitely was now.

Victor forced himself to focus on the task at hand and ignore both the untouched slice of toast on his plate and the shrieking harpy across the table. "With this toast - No, I mean, with this ring, I..."

"Speak up! Why is it that the only time you got your vows right was when you were proposing to a _corpse_?"

"Because you weren't there," his father muttered.

Nell Van Dort stopped haranguing her son and glared at her husband. "What did you just say?"

Victor made his escape as breakfast became a battlefield.

  
  
"Hear ye! Hear ye! Twenty-three hours to go before -" SMASH! CRASH! "Owww!"

Victoria gasped, horrified. But how was the new servant girl to know that the town crier was right outside the window when she tripped on the spilled flour and sent a bowl of cake mixture flying out it?

"I'm so sorry, Miss Everglot," the girl sobbed.

Victoria hastened to sort things out. "Don't worry, I'll explain about the window. Why don't you take the rest of the day off? I'll help Cook make the cake."

"But Lord and Lady Everglot..."

"...will have to deal with me if they object," Victoria finished. Thank god she would soon be away from them, even if Victor's parents aren't much better.

  
"Now you stir it until all the ingredients are mixed in," Cook said, at the same time as there was an extraordinary commotion upstairs.

Victor almost fell down the stairs into the kitchen, looking as terrified as on the night he climbed in her window with a story about accidentally marrying a corpse.

"My parents -" he began, before Nell barged in behind him, shoving him out of the way. William followed at a safe distance.

"There you are!" Nell exclaimed. "What are you doing down here? Pastor Galswells is throwing a fit because - Are you _baking_?"

Victoria gathered her courage, reminding herself that she'd have to put up with them for the foreseeable future, and she might as well start now. "I think I have a right to oversee the baking of my own wedding cake. How else would I know it was made properly?"

Cook muttered something about putting the eggs in without cracking them.

Victor's eyes widened.

"You're making the cake?" he asked, his voice little more than a squeak.

Offended, Victoria glared at him. "Do you think I'm incapable of something like that?"

Cook muttered something else and Victor hastily backtracked. "No, no, I didn't mean it that way, I meant, I thought you'd order a cake from the baker's, and... Are you sure about the ingredients?"

Victoria looked at Cook. Cook looked at Victoria. "Of course I am!"

"I mean, there aren't any... body parts in it, are there?"

Nell fainted. William stared. Cook knocked over a saucepan. Victoria dropped the wooden spoon.

"No, there's nothing like that in it," she said when she recovered, and decided on the spot that she did not want to hear any more about the Land of the Dead.

Good heavens. When she died, would they expect _her_ to eat that sort of cake?


End file.
